Treading Water
by ChicagoXmadeXBeauty
Summary: Cody and his girlfriend broke up three months ago. Cody taking it really hard and Rilee took it pretty hard. Can they rekindle their former flame. This is a song fic the song is called 'Treading Water" by Chris brown i Dont not own the song or Cody Rhodes... I wish i did but i Dont! Dont sue me! reviews are appreciated! Thanks to all my readers!


**Treading Water**

_**This is a song fiction because I think that I'm pretty good at these, I do not own Chris brown or Cody Rhodes. I only own Rilee and the plot but nothing else. Reviews are appreciated!**_

Cody Rhodes sat in his bed with a huge bottle of whiskey and occasionally took long swigs thinking about his former girlfriend Rilee. He knew that he was capable of drinking until he does something stupid. He thought about her Brown eyes and that dimpled smile. He remembered the way she blushed he just wanted to see her smile again. She was always scared that he would leave her for one of those ring rats, it seemed like no matter how many times he told her he wouldn't she didn't believe him. He heard one of his favorite songs and kept it on repeat.

[Oh oh oh oh ohh

Oh oh oh oh ohh

You said I'm not giving enough

But baby girl I'm trying so hard to

Keep up, when you fear

That I 'ma always leave you lonely

But you see that I want us to last forever

And my heart stays open

Darling you know it will get better

But you know that shit won't happen over night

We just gotta give love a try

And when you look beside you

Girl I'll be there]

He picked up his phone and drunkenly dialed the number of his former girlfriend.

"Hello?" a cheery voice answered.

"Hello?" he slurred into the phone.

"Yeah um what do ya need Cody?" she asked confused.

"You" he slurred once more.

"Cody are you drunk?" she asked.

"No… Okay Maybe" he shrugged, he was being honest he really did need her,

"I'll be on my way" she said and hung up before Cody could protest. He hung up and tossed his phone to the side.

"When it rains down your face, tell me where do the tears end up, don't wanna drown in the rivers of your sorrow, And I, I will swim a thousand miles. Just for one minute to see you smile, I'm treading water. I'm treading water, please don't cry 'cause you're drowning me" he sang loudly and drunkenly. He heard a car door close and stumbled over to the window to look out. He was kind of shocked that she came but none the less he was happy.

*Rilee's point of view*

I just got a call from Cody, he sounded like he was really drunk. But why not be nice because he stays by himself. I turned into his drive way next to his car. I got out of my car to look up and see the tear stained face of dark haired man. He waved so I waved back. I made my way to the front door and turned the knob, took out my key that I still had and opened the door. I walked up the stairs and a tear stained face Cody opened the door with a weak drunk smile.  
"Hi" I said trying to make it less awkward.

"Hey, come in" he said moving to the side so I was able to come in. I walked in and took a better look at Cody. "He was blaring music again" I thought to myself but now it played low.

"Cody, why were you crying?" I asked, he looked at me and made his way over to the couch that I was sitting on.

"I missed you, Rilee I wanted you back for a while but why would you want me back" he said honestly.

"Cody, I'm not going to lie to you I love you and always will, but I did want you back but you were running along with her and I never seen you look so happy when you were with me" I replied with tears in my eyes.

"I was never happy with her, when I was with her I thought about you and I mean ALL the time" he replied with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"You sure looked like it" I replied and listened to the words of the song playing softly in the back round.

_[When it rains down your face_

_Tell me where do the tears end up_

_Don't wanna drown in the rivers of your sorrow_

_And I, I will swim a thousand miles_

_Just for one minute to see you smile_

_I'm treading water_

_I'm treading water_

_Please don't cry cause your drowning me_

_Oh oh-ohhhh_

_Oh oh-ohhhh_

_What do you say?_

_What do you mean?_

_That you blame me_

_Why is it today that you doubted me?_

_That I 'ma always leave you lonely_

_But you see that I want us to last forever_

_And my heart stays open_

_Darling you know it will get better_

_But you know that shit won't happen over night_

_We just gotta give love a try_

_And when you look beside you_

_Girl I'll be there]_

"Cody what were you listening to?" I asked.

"Treading Water" he shrugged, I like this song" He said.

"It seems catchy" I replied.

"Please don't cry cause your drowning me" he sang along looking me in my eyes. He grabbed my arm making me stand.

"Dance with me" he said in a low tone and wrapping his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his chest and swayed back and forth to the music, I missed being like this, in his arms were I belonged. He missed holding her in his arms; he would hold her like this when he messed up and wanted to make things better. I looked him in the eyes and planted a soft kiss on his lips he kissed back immediately pulling me closer to him

"I love you Cody" I said. He was confused, but happy.

"I love you too" he slurred kissing my neck softly; he placed a soft and gentle kiss on my lips and retreated back to his room. I was confused; I thought he was happy. I felt the stinging of hot tears starting to stream from my eyes. I fell for it again I sat on the couch.

"Why am I so dumb?" I asked myself.

*Cody's point of view*

"You're not dumb, why are you crying?" Cody replied. I looked into those baby blues and couldn't help but smile

When I came back from my room I hear Rilee say 'why was she so dumb?' I didn't know what she was talking about. When I walked into the living room she was crying and I didn't know why, I hope it wasn't something that I did. I want her back.

"This is your chance to get your girl back Runnels!" I thought to myself.

"No reason I just thought of something really dumb" I replied.

"Like what?" he asked with the most cutest confused look on his face.

"I thought you didn't want me," I blurted out.

"When it rains down your face

Tell me where do the tears end up

Don't wanna drown in the rivers of your sorrow

And I, I will swim a thousand miles

Just for one minute to see you smile

I'm treading water

I'm treading water

Please don't cry cause your drowning me" I sang wiping the tears from her face with my thumb. We had our share of cute moments but this by far was the cutest.

"So does that mean that we're back together?" I asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Just don't cry, I don't want to see you cry anymore this time will be different I promise" I said.

"Okay, I love you baby" she said.

"I love you too" I replied.

_[And I, I will swim a thousand miles_

_Just for one minute to see you smile_

_I'm treading water _

_I'm treading water_

_Please don't cry cause your drowning me]_


End file.
